


Getting to Know You

by nihilistshiro



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Trevor surprises his partners with one of his favorite pastimes and later, the trior share a bath and Alucard and Sypha help Trevor relax.
Relationships: Alucard/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Another couple of Twitter threads for your enjoyment!!

“Do you think he’s passed out again?” Sypha asked.

She was tucked into Alucard’s side as they walked down the long stone hallway leading to Trevor’s private room in the castle.

“We can only hope.”

Sypha chuckled. “You’re terrible. But I can see through you. You would be furious if he slept through this elaborate dinner you made.”

“Well, I’ve been practicing in the kitchen since you left and it hasn’t come as easily as I hoped.”

“You worked hard,” Sypha said with her soft smile that Alucard loved. 

“I did. And I’m not going to let it grow cold while that asshole gets his beauty sleep.”

“So you think he is beautiful?” Sypha teased and Alucard blushed.

“Ok look, we’re here,” he said as they came to a stop in front of Trevor’s door.

“How convenient.”

“Truly.”

Alucard tested the handle and finding it unlocked, twisted it and pushed the door open.

He and Sypha came to a screeching halt. 

Trevor was sitting on the floor, one knee bent, the other leg stretched out in front of him, his back resting against the bed. Golden evening sunlight from the open window poured over him, illuminating the heavy book he held, his big hands cradling the delicate text as he flipped a page.

He was reading.

“What is going on in here?” Sypha asked, stepping further into the room and planting her hands on her hips.

“You can read?” Alucard crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s a shock.”

Trevor’s looked up, his brows drawn in an adorable frown. “Oh, please, of course I can read.”

“But I thought you said—“

“I said I can’t practice magic. That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy a good story every now and then.”

“You’re just saying that. Let me see. I bet it’s a book with nothing but pictures,” Alucard walked over and knelt down but Trevor yanked the book out of the way before he could grab it.

“Alucard, don’t be so cruel.”

“If you must know,” Trevor interjected, “it’s a story about a great hero.”

“Beowulf?” Alucard asked. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Sypha said. “Will you let me borrow it?”

“Why don’t you read it for us?” Alucard countered. “Since you’re such a literary man.”

Trevor gave him the finger before returning to the page so he could read aloud.

“Death is not easily escaped, try it who will; but every living soul among the children of men dwelling upon the earth goeth of necessity unto his destined place, where the body, fast in its narrow bed, sleepeth after feast.”

Trevor’s voice was smooth and soothing. 

“Incredible,” Sypha said. 

“Speaking of feast, it’s time for dinner.”

“Dinner?” Trevor asked, closing the book, his hand still inside to mark his page.

“Alucard has been learning to cook and prepared a meal for us. Perhaps after we eat, you could read some more?”

Alucard stood and offered Trevor a hand, and Trevor’s lips quirked in a grin as he took it.

“Count me in.”

* * *

"This is your bath?" 

Trevor stared at the massive stone basin that sunk into the floor. It looked like it was big enough for ten people. Sypha had already stripped down and was dipping her feet into the steaming water.

"Oh, Alucard, this is heavenly," she said, taking Alucard's hand as he helped her in.

She sat down beside him and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Don't be such a prude," Alucard said, golden eyes pinned to Trevor. "You of a people shouldn't refuse an opportunity to clean up."

Alucard's hair was twisted into a knot on his grown, flaxen tendrils curling to frame his face. 

Trevor rolled his eyes but started stripping out of his clothes, leaving them in a heap on a nearby chair. When he was completely naked, he walked over to the edge of the bath, eyeing the water skeptically.

"Come on, Trevor. Get in the tub," Sypha said.

Alucard grabbed a bar of sweet-smelling soap and tilted Sypha's head back, gently washing her hair.

Trevor frowned and slowly stepped into the water. The warmth enveloped him and a surprised sigh escaped his lips as he sank further in.

"I'll do you next," Alucard said, motioning for Trevor to move closer.

"Oh, no. Nope. I don't think so."

"Trevor, you should let him wash your hair, it is wonderful!" Sypha grinned, a dollop of foamy soap on the tip of her nose.

It was impossible for Trevor to hide his smile, but he stayed put.

"I'm not letting you gussy me up with those smelly perfumes. I'm fine the way I am thank you very much."

"Nonsense," Sypha said, wading over to him. "You are tense. Let us take care of you."

She reached down, grabbing one of Trevor's feet and pulling it into her lap. He squawked but the sound transformed into groan when Sypha dug her thumb into the arch and began to massage him.

"That's incredible," Trevor said, eyes fluttering shut.

Alucard moved beside him, a bottle of jasmine oil in his hands. He poured some into his palms and rubbed them together.

"Allow me," Alucard said, using his superhuman strength and speed to shift Trevor before he could protest, sliding behind him, Trevor's ass nestled against Alucard's crotch.

"Hey! You cut that ooohhhhhhhh." Trevor quit squirming the moment Alucard's nimble fingers began working their magic on the tense muscles of his shoulders.

With Alucard behind him and Sypha before him, Trevor had no escape route, their hands roaming over his skin, kneading out all the knots he accrued on their last adventure.

He was so entranced, a delighted hum vibrated in his chest.

"There, now. Nothing to be so afraid of," Sypha said. 

She grabbed the bar of soap and began washing him, starting at his feet and moving up.

Her fingers dragged over his thighs, his hips, and Alucard ducked in, planting firm kisses to the curve of his neck.

"Good to see you can be reasonable when the occasion calls for it."

"Does it call for you being such a pompous ass?" 

Alucard nipped Trevor's shoulder as punishment for the rebuke and Trevor shivered.

Sypha chuckled. "Don't play with fire, Trevor."

"I don't know about that," Alucard said, reaching around to stroke his hands up and down Trevor's chest."I think he likes the heat."

They spent the rest of the bath showing Trevor the delicious rewards of playing nice.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my threads, pics of my chickens, and an infinite mount of my kinky ranting check out my Twitter! [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
